How Arthur and Molly Weasley met
by TheTwoDL
Summary: Husband and Wife. Arthur and Molly Weasley. But how and when did they actually meet?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Weasley was not your typical pure-blood. For one, he was fascinated by the world of muggles. He could never keep his nose out of some muggle appliance or other. Of course, this worried his parents alot. They were both satisfied wizards and did not see the need for their son to become tangled with things unknown- so they were pretty relieved when Hogwarts sent him the acceptance letter and then carted him off on the Hogwarts Express.

Molly Prewett. Beautiful. Intelligent. Red-headed. Standing on platform nine and three quarters. Clutching her parent's hands, she caught his eye the moment he saw her. She was hugging her mother, when her father gently prised her off and said "Time to go, Molly". Arthur Weasley's parents caught him watching her and were happy. They were glad to see that their son might have someone sensible to keep him in check.

It was fate that they should bump in to each other in the train's corridors. And it was also, perhaps fate, that gave Arthur Weasley enough courage to ask her to sit with him. Since then Arthur and Molly became good friends with each other.

_**5 years later...**_

Arthur still couldn't take his eyes off her. However, one day when they were in Herbology class, Arthur and Molly got in to an argument. A major blowout in fact.

They were studying mandrakes, something that always put Arthur in to a foul mood. Molly however, loved the study of mandrakes and couldn't help but answer every single question he asked about things that he 'didn't understand' with the same blundering optimism that usually will make one mad. Despite himself he could feel his annoyance accumulating.

"Miss Molly Know-it-all!" Arthur Weasley blurted out suddenly. His mocking voice rang through the class. All eyes were on her and everyone laughed at the joke and a few people whistled.

Molly's eyes widened as a range of emotions passed through her face.

"I thought you were my friend!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at him. This brought on even more laughs and whistles.

Someone from the class cried out "The lovebirds have deserted one another!"

That broke Molly. Like a knife through her heart. She stared at the class her gaze sweeping the rows of students with muddied hands, open mouths gaping at her. Then she looked at Arthur. And she wondered whether after all these years he had never liked her, had just stayed with her for the sake of having someone to talk to. The world spun for a few short seconds before she could see his face again, but now she couldn't bear to look at him. She hid her face in her hands before running out of the greenhouse and bursting in to sobs.

Without knowing where to go or what to do, Molly ran on haphazardly into the Forbidden Forest.

In the meanwhile, Arthur stood spellbound and speechless in the greenhouse. Suddenly he realised someone was tapping his shoulder and managed to pull himself back in to focus. The whole conversation came back to him in a spur of a moment and left him with an enormous feeling of guilt. decided to follow Molly and do the best he could to apologize to her before it was too late. He wondered if she would ever forgive him.

After barging out of the greenhouse, he got a glimpse of Molly running in to the Forbidden Forest.

"Molly! I'm Sorry!" He wanted to cry, but the words stuck to his throat. He ran after her instinctively without much thought.

However, Molly kept on running deeper in to the depths of the forest half blinded with tears. But suddenly and without any warning she slammed in to what she thought was a tree and fell to the ground in a daze.

She backed away but as her vision came back she realised that it wasn't a tree but a large acromantula's leg. .


	2. Chapter 2

Molly let out an ear-piercing scream. "Aaaah!" she yelped, "Help, help!"

Extracting her wand from her cloak, she started firing spells at the large spider. But unfortunately for her, her hand was trembling, due to her lack of confidence, distress and sudden shock. She couldn't cast her spells properly.

In the meanwhile, Arthur heard Molly's cries of help and started running as fast as his legs could carry him, deeper and deeper into the forest, following the direction of Molly's cries. A ray of hope flickered across Molly's face as she saw a glimpse of Arthur come sprinting after her.

"Molly!" he exclaimed, catching sight of his petrified friend, and ran towards her.

"Stand back!" he instructed her and as she did so, he himself ran up to confront the acromantula. The big, black creature was slowly and slyly making it's way towards Arthur. It's feet thumped loudly against the mossy ground as it crept up towards him, perhaps getting ready for an attack.

"Arthur! Watch Out!" Molly screamed, clutching her fingers in anticipation and mumbling a silent prayer. She had gone white with fear and just the sight of the acromantula made her hair stand on end.

Arthur too was quailing with anxiety. He could feel a cold shiver run down his spine, his hands become ice cold and his knees turning to jelly.

However, he summoned up all the courage he could gather and loudly yelled , " Arania Exumai!" A green jet of light emerged from the tip of Arthur's wand and hit the acromantula straight in the head. The great, big beast unsteadily rocked back and forth until finally fell to ground with a thump.

Arthur stood dazed, his eyes glued to the dead body of the acromantula. He just couldn't believe it. A few seconds ago he had successfully casted the prestigious spider killing curse that nearly no wizard or witch could do, unless they had been trained to do so.

Arthur then turned around and faced Molly who was slowly and shakily picking herself up from the forest floor. "Molly, I- I'm so sorry about what happened in-"

"No! Arthur!' Molly interrupted, "I'm the one who should ask for your forgiveness. I knew I was annoying you but I did not have the self control to stop."

Both of them looked up at each other ,their eyes searching the for the other's forgiveness. Suddenly both of them broke into shaky grins.

"I guess that's settled then," said Arthur softly.

"I certainly think it is," replied Molly and hand in hand they both started on their journey back to the castle ready to meet the questioning stares of their friends and Herbology teacher.

**AN: My thanks to 'iheartweasleytwins' and the 'one with the divine smile' for reviewing. I'm probably going to continue this story into Arthur and Molly's wedding, like the 'one with the divine smile' suggested.**

**AN 2: This story has so many hits, but only 5 reviews! I'd really be grateful if you guys could just press blue button and give me some feedback for improvement. It doesn't take long and would really be helpful! Thanks.**


End file.
